Sugar, We're Goin' Down
by FuckShitUp
Summary: Airplane trips aren't Alice's favourite thing in the world. Although, a young brunette might change her mindset. Alice/Bella pairing. Rated M : *Alice POV*


**A/N: This story is dedicated to a good friend of mine : kriz-ten. It's easter break and she's gone on vacation, leaving me here to write lame fanfiction for her. But I love her. **

**BELLA/ALICE PAIRING. Loves me some girl/girl action, don't you all? ****What? Don't like? Don't read. *RATED M FOR MORE THAN ONE REASON* This is pretty much a huge lemon. All smut. There should be a rating that says "100% smut" ... 'Cuz.. Yeah. **

**By the way, I was listening to Fall Out Boy today. Just though y'all should know. ;)**

**I don't own Alice, or Bella for that matter, but I do own a few Brat dolls that look like them...**

**THANKZ**

* * *

ALICE POV

I wasn't happy about having to travel across country for this fashion debut show, but I made it through alive. Don't get me wrong, I love fashion and all it's affiliates, it's just the damn people that piss me the fuck off. Seriously, some fashion designers do not know when to shut up. I mean... There's just no end to their rambling sometimes. Now, me being a fantastic, famous fashion designer shouldn't be saying these things about my kind of people. But I can't deny what's true in the world, now can I?

I was stepping out of the taxi I'd taken to the airport when I realized that I had some guy's number written in Sharpie going up my thigh. The dress I was wearing barely concealed, so I'd definitely have to get some rubbing alcohol soon. The roads were muddy here in Seattle, which wasn't at all appetizing today. I'd been drunk every night while I was here, I'm sure I left my mark. However, I'm not usually the town drunk... It just so happens that whenever I'm extremely pissed and peeved I tend to drink.

The cabbie grabbed my luggage, which surprisingly all fit into the tiny trunk of the car. I handed him a fifty, which should cover the trip, times three. Tipping gives you a good reputation in small places like this. Even though I wasn't planning on coming back to this god forsaken place.

I made it through the airport within a few minutes, thinking that I'd get my luggage checked in and then go vomit up my breakfast. I was far too sick to be traveling, from the booze of course, but I couldn't wait to get back to sunny California. So, here I was, almost fainting in a shitty, cold, damp airport.

I got stopped on my way through the luggage check, because I had a few... things in my bag. They manually checked my carry on, finding a vibrator. Oh, wow. They made me take out the batteries... Why, I don't know. But, I proceeded to the gates and dropped my carry-on next to the window. Staring at the plane, I got queasy. It had to be _the_ smallest plane I'd ever seen. It might be able to seat ten people. I hoped to god that it wasn't my plane.

After plastering the porcelain with toast and egg omelette, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and marched out of the public washroom near the boarding gates. I stopped by the concession stand, where they had airplane headphones for sale, and picked up a pair for myself. Just what I wanted was to have to put up with some fucking nosey bitch sitting next to me for seven hours.

The boarding call was announced just as I sat down in the waiting area. With a sigh, I grabbed my laptop bag and carry-on, and made my way to the doors. I was greeted with an empty runway, no people lining up to board the plane. Well, I guess I was right about the plane not being able to hold many people.

Now, not wanting to be one of those people that the flight attendants complain about, I got onto the plane as quickly as possible. And I was the first one on the plane, surprise surprise. I grabbed my window seat, settling in quickly. As my laptop was powering up, I noticed a couple people get onto the plane, avoiding eye contact with me. I averted my eyes to the fluorescent screen in front of me, checking on the status of my new fashion line and my e-mail. Seems my boss was pretty pissed about me leaving early... And me getting plastered. Oh well. Not wanting to deal with that drama, I closed my computer, and bagged it before one of the stewardess' gave me a lecture about it.

I popped two Tylenol and leaned my head back a little, intending on sleeping soundly for the next couple of hours. It wasn't until I heard the most angelic voice on this planet that I jolted upright, head swiveling, searching for the source of the musical voice. I was met with a pair of big, brown eyes staring directly at me. Apparently, I'd taken the owner's window seat. After staring for a few seconds, mouth gaping open, I stood and let the person have the seat. "That's.. Alright. I mean. You didn't have to..." The eyes glanced up from under a curtain of mahogany hair, timid. "Thanks." I smiled, appreciating the gratitude.

I assumed they'd wanted to be able to look out the window, it always fascinated me. "Um.. My name's Bella." Bella. What a beautiful name for such a gorgeus, sexy woman. She was looking at me, and I realized she was expecting my name in return. "Oh, my name's Alice." "It's nice to meet you, Alice." Bella glanced down my body before turning to look out the small airplane window. "Nice to.. Meet you too.." I'm sure she didn't hear my response, as I was too preoccupied staring at her to make an attempt at conversation.

I'd been an "out of the closet" lesbian for years, not minding the double takes or the awkward comments. And I'd had a few girlfriends, not many of them serious, however. It came as a surprise to many people, I apparently didn't look like a lesbian... As if people actually know what a lesbian looks like. Perhaps they're expecting a big, tough dyke with short hair and masculine features. That's not always how the world works, though.

So, I was openly staring at this wonderful woman in front of me. She was amazing. Her long, brown-ish hair cascaded down her back, and her eyes, god her eyes, would kill me. They enchanted me, as in, when I looked directly into them, I couldn't speak. Which was an extremely difficult task for me. I tried not to look at her body more than courtest allowed, in case of other passengers saying shit, but failed.

Being a fashion "expertise", I couldn't help but critique her clothing choices. Fashionably casual, I guess I'd call it. She was wearing low rise skinny jeans, with a nice worn out pair of old Chucks. Her t-shirt was probably from the 80s, since I didn't think they sold The Cure shirts anymore. All in all, she seemed as a pretty modest dresser. Unlike myself, which now that I think about it, I felt very formal and far too dressy to be on this stuffy plane in the first place.

It didn't matter what she was wearing, though. She would be wearing a dishrag and she'd still loo-... Wait, that'd be pretty sexy if she wore just a dishrag... Anywho! She's fucking fine, that's my point here. She had a fantastic body, pretty little face, and dark hair that I could run my fingers through all day long. I had to stop myself from reaching out and touching her to see if she was real.

I vaguely heard the captain announcing that we were soon taking off, and to buckle our seatbelts and be sure that our overhead compartments were closed. As the buzzing from the speaker quieted, I noticed Bella tense up a little. The flight attendant was walking past just then, checking the seatbelts, so I thought, fuck it, I'll break the ice.

"Excuse me." The flight attendant turned her head my way. "Yes, miss?" "I'd like two martin-" I watched Bella's face scrunch up as I said martini. "Beers. Two Beers, please." "I'll be back in just a few minutes with that, miss." The flight attendant fake smiled at me, and proceeded in checking our belts and stowing compartments.

I turned my gaze back to Bella's face, meeting her doe eyes that were filled with confusion and nervousness. "You looked a little tense." I smiled at her, hoping she'd appreciate the gesture. "Thanks.. Alice." She tacked on my name as if she liked saying it, which made me smile even deeper.

As soon as the beers were set down on our little serving trays, conversations sparked between us. "So, Alice, where are you headed?" Bella sipped at the beer, and I was thankful that she was one of those girls that didn't like the girly drinks. "I'm going to California, actually." I analyzed her facial expression as her eyes widened a bit, then she looked up at me. "Hold on a second, are you Alice Brandon? The fashion designer?" I was very surprised that she knew who I was, according to her lack of any clothing resembling my far too fancy design line. "Yeah, that's me. But, don't be all star struck. Please." I laughed lightly to ease some of the discomfort forming by her noticing my social status.

"Yeah. It's just, I saw you on TV the other night. On the news." She looked at me through the corner of her eye. The news? I didn't remember being on the... Oh. Shit. "Um.. You didn't happen to watch.. The whole thing. Did you?" I was gulping down air, hoping that she didn't see me piss drunk walking downtown Seattle late at night. "Uh, yeah. Most of it." Bella giggled a little and coughed to try and cover it up. "Damnit. Well, this is just plain fucking... Ugh." I sighed, holding my head in my hands. I could feel Bella shaking a little, and I looked up to see what she was doing. To my surprise, once again, she was laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just... Oh, god. You were so.." Bella trailed off, laughing so hard she was holding her sides. "I really don't see what's soo.. Funny.." I raised my eyebrows, gazing at her. She was even more amazing when she laughed.

"It's not. I'm sorry. It's not you. It's just that you were so drunk. And. I don't know I just.. Found it so funny to see you here... I'm really sorry." Bella's laughter died down and her face turned serious. "Well. What? You've never gotten wasted and walked barefoot down a muddy sidewalk, and then run into a TV News crew before?" Bella laughed again. "Can't say I have.." I smacked myself in the forehead, understanding the stupidity in my question. "Well, I'm very glad that I was entertaining to you." I mock bowed in the confined space.

"So, why are you here? Well, what I mean is, why are you on this tiny plane? Why not a private jet, or something?" Bella waved her hands around, eyes wide. "Uh, my boss is staying here in Seattle, and taking the private jet back home. I decided to leave a little early." I didn't feel like explaining why I wanted to leave again; Bella might be a local. "Oh. Well, unlucky for you, I suppose." She let out another light, delicious peel of laughter. "Not that unlucky." She probably didn't get the reference I was making to my extreme luck in finding her here, on this plane.

We continued sipping our beers and making small talk. I learned that Bella is, in fact, a local, although she used to reside in Phoenix. She seemed far too pale to be from the valley of the sun, but then again, I was extremely pale for living in LA. She moved to Forks, some small town just a couple hundred miles away, to live with her dad a few years back. She's now living here going to school. She mentioned a boyfriend in passing, but because she didn't dwell on the fact, I brushed it off. Why was I even hoping that she was of the same orientation as me? Who would want me, espsecially her, since they saw me drunk, and god knows what else on the news or from the tabloids.

I kept ordering beers as we drank them, soon getting a really good buzz on. We began playing little games like truth or dare. The passengers around us were giving us the worst of looks, but I was far too happy to care. Bella seemed as though she was almost drunk, and I took my chance in telling her. "Belllaaa.. I have to tell you somethin'." I gestured for her to come closer to me. Then I whispered in her ear "I'm a lesbian." And she cracked up laughing. That right there sobered me up completely. I couldn't believe that she laughed. Bella had seemed like a really nice person, I thought she'd take that better. "Alice. You think I didn't know that?" She let out another loud laugh, annoying everyone on the plane. "What?" "Alice, your whole life is in magazines, and I do actually read a magazine every now and again."

Well, that made sense I suppose. But... She still talked to me, and it seemed like she even flirted with me. She knew the whole time, and she was playing with me. I looked over at her, a mishevious drunken smile on her face. "Well well well, Bella Swan. You knew?" Bella's face became a little more sober, frightened even. "Yeah..." "Hmm.. So, what do you think of that?" Bella looked down at her lap. "Well, I don't mind. I mean..." She glanced up into my eyes, biting her lip. Oh my god. "Really?" I knew what she was going to say. I could see it. "Yes." There she was, biting her lip, making me wet like the plane was going down.

Mouth gaping open, I stared at her thinking of all the things we could do together. I could do to her. She looked up from under her eyelashes. I really couldn't take it anymore. I put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her to me. I hope I didn't offend her when I kissed her hard on the mouth in front of the whole plane. "Alice. I want you. I've wanted you this whole time" I heard her say, muffled by my mouth. I jolted out of my seat and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the lavatories.

"Alice! We can't do this!" Bella was trying to get free of my hand, without any luck. "Well, how else do you expect to get what you want? We could just go back there to our seats and strip down..." I trailed off eyeing her. Bella stopped in the aisle, thinking. "Alright, alright." Her lust must've been too much for her to handle. I yanked open the door to the tiny airplane "washroom".

As soon as I had the door locked, Bella claimed my lips, ripping the zipper down on my dress. I pulled her shirt over her head, thankful that she wasn't wearing a bra. I latched onto her nipple, sucking and biting. Bella was insistent, though, in getting me naked. She broke the contact when she began to pull my dress over my head. I popped the button on her jeans, pushing them down past her hips. We were both standing in our underwear, kissing passionately. Bella wrapped an arm around my back and removed the catch on my bra, letting it fall to the floor. Bella grasped onto my breasts, kneading and pulling. "Mm. Alice." Bella moaned as I kicked off the pumps I'd been sporting.

"Bella, you're fantastic..." I took my time drinking in her barely clothed body, putting my hand around the back of her neck and massaging and pulling the hair there. Bella let out a shaky breath as she pulled down my black g-string underwear. I stepped out of them, tossing them to the side with the rest of our unnessecsary clothing. I leaned in and kissed Bella's shoulder. "I haven't known you long.. But I think I might just be falling for you." I whispered against her pale collarbone. I felt both her arms go around me, pulling me close.

"I've never had sex with a woman." Bella looked suggestively at me, asking me. I proceeded in tugging at her boyshorts until they, too, were discarded on the floor. I ran my hand down her stomach until I found her clit, pressing in on it. Bella's hips jerked towards my hands, trying to find some friction. I rubbed smooth circles into her clit, running my other hand down her body. Bella suddenly hopped up on the sink, spreading her legs for me. God, she was beautiful everywhere. I could stand here forever just staring at her. But I knew we didn't have forever, so I descended to her awaiting pussy, lapping at it happily with my tongue. This apparently went well with Bella, as she was breathing heavily in no time.

I continued to lick her clit, while pumping one of my fingers into her tight pussy. I felt her start to tighten around my middle finger that was buried deep inside her, picking up my pace. "Alice..." Bella breathed. "Yes, Bella?" I removed my mouth from her clit for just a second. "God, don't stop!" Mmm, my Bella begging. My Bella? Whoa, where'd that come from? Well.. I did like the sound of it.

I continued fucking her until she climaxed, spilling her delicious juices all over my fingers and tongue. I drank her up until she was building up another orgasm. After I pulled my fingers from her, Bella jumped off the counter and knelt down on the floor of the tiny room. "Bella, you don't have to-" "Alice, I want to." And with that, Bella grabbed onto my calf and put it over her shoulder, licking at my pussy. I moaned and groaned, Bella's skilled fingers bringing me to edge in a matter of a couple minutes.

"God, Bella. You're fantastic." I kissed her, tasting myself on her. I snaked my hand down to Bella's ass, rubbing and grabbing. We made out there for a few minutes, just feeling each other. Then, Bella surprised me by running her fingers over my pussy lips. "Ready for round two, Bella?" I cocked an eyebrow, shaking my short hair out of my eyes. "I want us to... Scissor." I could barely hear her, as I've found out that Bella is very shy and timid when it comes to new things, speaking very low. But I heard it all the same.

It would be hard to manage in any bathroom, let alone this tiny plane bathroom, but we would manage. I grabbed her hips and hoisted her up onto the flushbox of the toilet, spreading her legs wide. I flicked her clit, earning a moan, and then jumped onto the sink banister. I fingered myself a little bit at first to get the juices flowing again, and Bella, seeing me, did the same. After a minute, I grabbed Bella's leg and managed to connect our pelvis'. We both whisper-screamed at the contact. Clutching onto Bella's calf, I began to grind my pussy into hers. We both rocked our hips back and forth, finding our perfect rhythm.

Bella's moans filled the bathroom, as I worked hard on keeping my noise down, not wanting to alert the flight attendants more than we already had. I half sat up, still grinding myself into Bella, and grabbed one of her breasts. I kneaded it and pulled on her nipple, forcing her to arch her chest up into my hand. Bella was panting and moaning now, and I could tell that any moment she'd climax.

One more tug on her hardened nipple and Bella's body jerked. She kept repeating my name as she rode out her orgasm; and brought me to mine. We both came down from our highs, panting and smiling.

We stood in the lavatory just smiling at each other and kissing each other. After a few minutes, I pulled on my clothes, tripping over Bella in the small room. After we were both appropriately dressed, I unlocked the door and walked down the aisle of the plane. Every person on the plane looked at us both with shock. I guess we weren't successful at all in keeping the noise down. I held Bella's hand the whole back to our seats, smiling proudly. I was happy that I'd found her. She was magnificent.

For the next couple of hours before the plane stopped in Texas to drop off my new found love, we joked, and talked between us. We watched a movie. We releshed in each other's company.

As soon as the plane landed in Houston, my smile faded. This was Bella's stop. I let Bella out of the seat, helping her grab her carry-on. A thought popped into my head as I grabbed the handle of my laptop bag. I followed Bella out of the airport, carry-on bag in tow. "Well, Alice, I guess I'll call you sometime..." Bella trailed off as she noticed my bags next to me. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to LA?" Bella quirked her eyebrows, scrunching up her face in confusion.

"Well, I've always wanted to visit Texas."

* * *

**Like it? If so; review ! :)**

**THANKZ everyone ! I love you all ! **

**** I'd just like to say, right here right now, that this is a one-shot. I won't be continuing it, not matter the begging. I'm sorry ! ****

**~Oshen**


End file.
